


We'll face it together

by inthedarkdark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Meetings, Friendship, Last day of school feels, M/M, Steve centered, The Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedarkdark/pseuds/inthedarkdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last day of Hogwarts.<br/>Steve isn't too thrilled and is thinking about how he met his best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll face it together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallenobsidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenobsidian/gifts).



> This is my first fic ever.  
> Prompt by the lovely Fallenobsidian who thought it was laziness not to do anything on a saturday night. She also beta'd this, so thanks!

After seven years at Hogwarts they were finally done. Every tedious exam was finished, every boring lesson over with, and now it was time for them to move on. Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, Steve Rogers, was wandering around the school ground for the last time in a haze of happiness and melancholy, feelings he hadn’t been able to shake the last few weeks. It seemed the others were ready to leave the second they could and fly off to wherever they were going for the summer. How he would survive without his squad was beyond him.

  
Steve had met Clint on the first day of their first year. Both were placed in Hufflepuff and they sat next to each other during the feast. Tiny Clint Barton was from a muggle family and was hard of hearing, but he talked and talked in a high excited voice while his hands formed the sentences like it was second nature. Steve would later learn to speak with his hands as well. It drove the teachers mad when they talked in the back of the classroom, but there were only so many times they could yell at the boys.  
“I’m just translating for Clint, professor! He didn’t hear what you said,” Steve would say with an innocent face, while Clint grinned and shot in with his usual: “Yeah! And we’re not being disruptive or loud at all!”

  
There was another girl in their year that could speak sign language and her name was Natasha Romanoff. She was a transfer from another wizarding school but a million times more brilliant than anyone would know by just looking at her. Natasha and Clint got close fast, which bothered Steve for a while, but the way Natasha teased him fondly and took care of Clint made Steve like her despite himself. She was as fierce as her hair was red and the rumours of her wanting to become an auror could scare anyone straight. Steve was incredibly proud of his loyal and kind Slytherin friend. A year younger, fighting for her spot in a new, unknown place and she blew them all away. Slytherin and all, she was the most amazing person he had ever met. Cunning, yes, but that was far from what defined her.  
In their fourth year the trio had the misfortune of meeting Tony Stark, who was a Ravenclaw through and through and the son of the famous broom developer Howard Stark. Word was this kid was just as brilliant as Natasha, if not more! But, if there was a day young Stark didn’t land himself in detention or at least got Ravenclaw rid of a few house points there must have been nifflers flying through the sky. The day they met him, Tony was walking backwards with his wand raised and he was mumbling something. Professor Hill was walking briskly through the hall, but hadn’t yet noticed the strange behaviour of the kid. Steve, being the kind teen he was and knowing Tony usually got in trouble (even if what he was doing didn’t really seem like trouble), tried getting Tony’s attention to tell him Professor Hill was on her way.

  
Like it would be that easy.

  
Steve tried whispering loudly, tried calling his name in a low voice. He even tried touching him, Tony wouldn’t even blink. Natasha watched with wide eyes as Professor Hill got closer and decided to help Steve... By pushing him into Tony so both boys tumbled to the ground.  
“What the hell are you doing?!” Tony yelled and a second later the professor was there to give them detention for fighting. While they were scrubbing bedpans in the hospital wing, Steve explained the reason behind their detention. After that, Tony was impossible to get rid of.  
They never did find out what Tony had been doing.

  
With Tony came Bruce Banner, his “boyfriend”. Tony would flirt shamelessly and call him every pet name he could think of and Bruce would let him, but weirdly enough they didn’t actually become an item until the end of year six.  
They didn’t really notice Bruce the first couple of weeks. He was a quiet guy, but with quite the brain if the grins coming from his professors when their homework was handed back were anything to go by. What the three of them didn’t notice was how incredibly ruthless he could be. Tony told them he sometimes had a tiny bit of problems with his temper, but they didn’t think it would manifest like it did. Bruce would roll his eyes at Tony’s stupid plans or Clint’s jokes, but he never spoke up. However, the day they did really notice him was the day he flicked his wand and without even looking up from his book and tripped the Prefect Phil Coulson so he fell down an entire flight of stairs for saying something rude to Clint and Tony who had been kidding around and making a ruckus. Everyone except Tony stared at him with wide eyes.  
“Thanks, boo!” Tony cooed and tackled Bruce in a hug.  
Everyone swore not to piss off Bruce after that but they all still managed to eventually. Nothing says “I love you, you moron” as a book thumping your head from time to time.

  
The last addition to their gang was Gryffindor’s own Quidditch captain. Thor Odinson sort of just showed up as they were horsing around by the lake one day. He sat down by Bruce, said something which amazingly enough made Bruce roar with laughter, and then he just continued to sit there, shouting encouragements at Natasha as she tried to push Steve into the lake to see if the giant squid would even notice him. He left after a while, but kept coming back from time to time. This started February in year six, but he didn’t start hanging exclusively with them until October this year. He would just wander away from his friends and join them before wandering off again. They didn’t really question it, as he was a fun and lively guy to be friends with and their last year he often lead missions to cool new places in the castle.

  
Steve sighed as he finished his circuit around the grounds. He was really going to miss the place, along with the people. But he knew they were going to be ok. They were all going their own way and he was going home to his Bucky. He would tell him what he was and he had hope his boy would understand and keep loving him.  
He would see them all again, hopefully sooner rather than later. A small smile played on his lips as he saw the evening shadows creep closer. He wasn’t ready for this, he really wasn’t. Seven amazing years just wasn’t enough. He would figure everything out though, in the end. And there was no way he was going out in the real world alone, no matter what Bucky said. He knew that much!

  
“Incoming!” The fraction of a second warning he got was not enough to keep him upright as Natasha jumped him. He landed on the soft grass with an annoyed “Oof!” and he heard the snickers of his friends and Natasha’s loud shriek as Thor picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Bruce helped Steve up and brushed grass off his robes.  
“What are you doing out here, Cap?” Clint asked as they walked towards the castle.  
“Just thinking, I guess.”  
“You know Steve, Clint, he’s moping ‘cause he’s going to miss us!” cooed Natasha from her place on Thor’s shoulders. Steve chuckled at that, but nodded just the same.  
“Yeah, it won’t be the same without you idiots,” he grinned, putting Tony in a headlock.  
“Language!” He gasped as Steve dragged him along.  
“Don’t be such a dramatic, Steve!” Clint laughed. They reached the horseless carriages, but the line was endless, they could probably run up and down all 142 stairs before they were good to go.  
“Listen, Steve, this isn’t going to change anything! We’re going to be stalking you wherever you go, and Merlin knows you’re going to be around forever. Don’t worry until it’s worth worrying about. You’ll be fine. We’ll be fine!” Bruce said with his calm, mild voice and kind smile. Steve couldn’t help but smile back.  
“You’re right. Of course you’re right. It’s not like it’s the end of the world!” Thor walked up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“And even if it was we’d take that on together, as well.”  
“And we’d kick ass.” Tony piped up.  
“Of course.”  
The weirdly satisfying exams were done, and every exciting lesson was over forever, but it was a good day anyways.  
He wouldn’t survive without his squad. He wouldn’t have to. Neither of them would be alone ever again.


End file.
